Rumor Mill
by memories.of.rain
Summary: It started after Claire went on a date with the raptor trainer, Owen Grady. The date itself was pretty terrible, but that wasn't the point. The point was after that date people started making comments.
1. Owen

**This was a prompt sent to me anonymously on Tumblr, so I thought I'd share what I wrote. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

It didn't really start up right away. When Claire was first introduced to everyone as the park manager, people mostly just welcomed her. Of course there were a few snide comments about how Masrani thought a woman could really take care of the park, but she managed to prove them all wrong with her organized plans and the rapidly increasing bookings to come to Jurassic World.

No, it started after Claire went on a date with the raptor trainer, Owen Grady. The date itself was pretty terrible, but that wasn't the point. The point was after that date people started making comments.

* * *

Owen wasn't aware of what people were saying about Claire, until Hoskins made an off-handed comment.

"Our new park manager sure got around," Hoskins joked with a sly grin.

Owen jerked up from his leaning position against the viewing platform. Was he hearing correctly? "I'm sorry, what?" Owen asked, frowning at Hoskins' grinning face.

Hoskins chuckled and swaggered closer to Owen. "I'm just saying, I wouldn't mind if she wanted to get on my good side," he paused and looked out at the raptor paddock, "let her have the ride of her life."

Owen had grabbed a fist full of Hoskins' shirt before he had time to think. "You don't get to talk about her like that," he hissed, fury dripping from each syllable. "She got her job by being better than anyone else. She's worth way more than that."

The other man had the audacity to laugh at Owen's anger. "Forgot you went out with her, she any good?"

This time he was fully aware of his actions, as he dealt a swift punch to Hoskins' jaw. The man stumbled a bit and reached his hand up to nurse his jaw. "Claire Dearing earned her job," he said firmly before leaning down towards Hoskins' hunched form. "How much ass did you have to kiss to get your position, Hoskins?"

He didn't stay to hear his reply, instead storming off towards the entrance to the raptor paddock. He watched as his girls played with each other before pulling out his phone and typing a quick message.

* * *

That evening, after attending meetings all day, Claire found a message on her phone.

 _Sorry we got off on the wrong foot. Do you think you'd be willing to try again? Just remember it's about mutual respect.  
P.s. I won't wear my board shorts this time._

Claire couldn't stop the shy smile that crept up on her face. One more date wouldn't hurt; maybe mutual respect is all that they were missing.

* * *

 **This feels a little short to me, but I hope it's okay. Leave a review if you have time *gives you all a plate of cookies and a glass of milk***


	2. Claire

**So, this is an updated chapter for this fic. It was brought to my attention by one of my reviewers that I had woefully "disappointed* them and that the update was *anti-climactic* and that I needed more detail. Now, I'm totally okay with constructive criticism, but this didn't feel like that. I felt like I was being scolded for updating the fic at all. There wasn't ONE positive thing in that review and I even went as far as to apologize to them.**

 **I shouldn't feel like I have to apologize for writing. I wasn't even planning on writing more for this fic, but people were asking for another chapter, so I gave it to you all. I'm sorry for ranting a bit, but it really hurt my feelings and left me discouraged. I don't know if I will write more of this fic as of now, but I will try.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Claire was used to hearing comments about her. She was a corporate woman near the front of the pack that had been previously only led by men. It made them insecure and Claire took pride in proving to them that she was just as capable as any man, if not more capable.

So when she heard people talk about her job after her date with Owen, she thought nothing of it. It was simply just more jealousy fueled lies. She handled it like any other comment, putting up her frosty mask and ignored them.

But the comments didn't stop. She started to get side-eyed by certain men on her way to meetings and a few pitying stares by some of the females. But Claire just reinforced her walls and let them do as they pleased, it wasn't harming anyone and she was not going to let it get to her.

Her ice queen persona was kept firmly in place at all times until she got home. At home she could let herself reflect and wonder if she should be concerned about her coworkers' renewed interest in her. Some of the stares made her feel downright naked and even if she tried to say it didn't bother her, she felt oddly attacked.

After more than a week of these sorts of reactions, Claire was beginning to feel worn down. She felt like a sideshow attraction at a circus, like they were waiting for her to put on some grand show. Unable to take it on her own she approached Zara on the topic.

"Zara, has someone been spreading some kind of rumor?" Claire asked calmly, looking up from her task of filling out forms.

Zara looked up from her phone and gave Claire a sad smile. "You've heard them then?" She asked softly.

Claire shook her head, looking back at her paperwork. "I actually was hoping you'd tell me what has everyone acting so weird," she paused and said more firmly, "and don't lie, I already know that it's about me."

The other woman sighed. "There's a rumor going around saying that you… slept your way into the position of park manager."

Claire froze. It wasn't the worst thing that could be said about her, but there had to be more. "What else?"

"They- some are saying you're working your way through the island to make everyone like you."

Ah. That would explain the looks. Claire didn't say anything for a few seconds before giving a humorless laugh. "Of course, what was I expecting? Of course it'd still be centered around sex."

Zara didn't say anything else during that sitting and Claire didn't force her to talk.

* * *

On her way to a meeting the next day, Claire was stopped by one of her fellow co-workers. She instantly recognized him from the control room, two monitors from the upper left hand side: George. He looked just as casual as he always did, even putting Lowery's dreadful fashion sense to shame.

"Hello George," she said, inconspicuously glancing down at her watch to check her time. Eight minutes until her meeting was supposed to start. She still had plenty of time.

"Claire," he purred, giving her a perverse grin, openly trailing his eyes down her body.

Claire fought back the urge to slug the man and settled for an eyeroll. Of course, another one ensnared in the oh so powerful allure of her body. It really wasn't that big of a deal, some of her other male coworkers acted like they'd never seen a woman before based on how they looked at her.

"Well, it was very nice seeing you, but I have a meeting I really need to get to," Claire confessed, hoping the man would just leave her alone.

"We could always meet up later," George said, leaning a bit closer into her space. "Just you and me, and I haven't heard any word about anyone else having you tonight."

Claire tilted her head at the man. What in the world was he talking about? Did he think she was going on a date with someone else? "Well, we don't really have any need to meet up, George," Claire replied, glancing down at her watch again; four minutes to get to her meeting.

George faked a shocked expression and let his mouth fall open. "What? Of course we'd have a need to meet up. You haven't gotten tired of getting everyone to 'like' you, have you?" George asked, leaning in to whisper in her. "Because I think you could _really_ make me like you, just take a ride."

Claire felt George's breathe tickle against her neck and ear and made a hasty treat back a few steps. "George, you are borderline sexually harassing me, please back off before I have to file a complaint," Claire said firmly.

George looked shocked for a moment before letting his perverse grin settle back on his face. "So you're into role play? Well, Ms. Dearing, I think you like my pursuits. You want me to whisper dirty things to you, encourage you to break a few rules to get everyone's approval," he said lowly.

Claire gapped at the man in front of her. He hadn't really said all that had he? "George, after my meeting expect to receive notification of your sexual harassment charges and be prepared to face the consequences. You will _not_ be talking to me or any other staff member here on this island, do I make myself clear?" Claire asked her voice hard.

George seemed to finally grasp that Claire wasn't joking about reporting him because his face drained of color. "W-wait, Claire, what? I-I thought you were- and the other guys said that you- wait this is all a misunderstanding!"

Claire raised an eyebrow at him and turned away to set up the necessary information for George's sexual harassment file complaints. "You should have thought of that before this mess started, George. Do yourself a favor though, go take a sexual harassment seminar or the only thing you will _ever_ get is your hand," Claire drily commented. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to finally attend."

With that, she made her way around George and down to the meeting room. Claire refused to be talked down to like some bimbo begging for it. She was raised to use her manicured nails and intelligence as her weapons, and she wasn't opposed to taking people down a peg or two if they deserve it.

* * *

Later on, when Claire made her way back to her apartment she noticed that the stares she had received earlier that day were nonexistent. No comments, no stares, nothing. It was like the rumors had never been there in the first place. It was bizarre to say the least. She doubted word of her confrontation with George would spread around that fast, but she didn't know what else it could be.

Before she could unlock her door, Zara came rushing down the hall, an amused look glued to her face. Zara was a bloodhound for island gossip, so perhaps she knew what had happened to the rumors.

"Claire, you're never going to guess what happened today," Zara said, pulling out her phone.

"Even if I don't guess, you're going to tell me anyway," Claire said, watching Zara scroll through her phone for something.

"Just watch this, it's pretty eye-opening if I do say so myself," Zara said, quickly handing Claire her phone. A somewhat shaky video was playing and Claire watched with rapt attention as Owen defended her from Hoskins. It was flattering to say the least, even if she could stand up for herself.

When the video was finished, she handed Zara her phone. "I don't think those rumors will be a problem anymore," Claire said, a pleased look on her face.

"No, not with the two of you readily defending your honor," Zara laughed before bidding Claire a good evening and making her way back to her own apartment.

When Claire finally entered her apartment she felt her phone buzz. Pulling it out, she couldn't help but smile at the text she'd received. Without delay she sent a hasty text back.

* * *

Owen glanced down at his phone and smiled happily when he saw Claire's answer.

 _A second date sounds like a nice idea; pick me up at 7 tomorrow?_

He was going to text back before he received another text.

 _Thanks for clearing up that rumor for me._

In truth, she didn't need to thank him, but he accepted it with pleasure. No one would try to downplay the awesome that is Claire Dearing, not while he was around.

* * *

 **I hope this updated chapter satisfies you all a little more. Thank you all for reading.**

 **Leave a review if you have time *gives you all a plate of cookies and a glass of milk***


End file.
